Cursed For The Cure
by Lady of Kuro Chan
Summary: Tohru answers the door one day to find that her long lost sister has come to stay with her. Shigure allows this and some intresting things happen.Other couples RitzuXMai YukiXOOCXAkito oops! Triangles! HaruXKagura.
1. I

Title: Cursed For The Cure

Disclaimer: I own a coffee mug, I own hot chocolate, but I don't own Fruits Basket or the characters in it.

Words I have to say: Jello, Zebra, horoscope and kitten. Oops, I'm sorry, I'll be taking Jello back for some other time, thank you.

A young girl stood at the door of Shigure's home. She wore a simple black dress with a red ribbon which tied in the back and her long black hair tied into pig tails by two more red ribbons leaving some of her bangs on the sides of her face. She looked to be about fourteen. A few suit cases stood beside her and she looked like she had been standing there for a few moment hesitating to knock as if she were nervous. Her black high healed boots were making her feet sore and soon she knocked on the door which would change her life forever…

(Mean while)

Everyone heard a knock at the door and instinctively Tohru perked up from what she was doing, washing the dishes, and went to answer it. A strange girl stood in the door way and when she spoke her voice was soft and gentle just the way Kagura's was when she first met her.

"Hello? Are you Tohru?"

"Yes…yes I am." Tohru looked even more confused now as she wondered what the girl could have wanted if she came all the way out here just to see her.

The young girl smiled gently up at her and continued on talking.

"Well, my name is Mana and…and you're my sister. Well…my half sister anyways…and I came here to see if I could live with you."

Tohru looked shocked at the new information. She didn't know what to do.

"Well, come in and we'll see what we can do."

(Ten minutes later)

Every one including Mana sat at the table. Shigure was seen discussing Mana's situation with Tohru, Yuki sat eating and listened to them intently while something else was happening. Mana ate quickly and quietly, but she was also constantly staring at Kyou. Kyou had noticed her staring at him as they both finished dinner and now that he didn't have food in his mouth he was going to say something because she was still staring at him.

"What are you looking at?" The irritation was obvious in his voice.

"Me? I'm looking at you." She just sat there smiling at him and continued staring.

"Why are you staring at me? Why not someone else?"

"I…I don't know…it's just…." Mana looked down into her lap nervously as if she were nervous about something.

"It's settled then! Mana Honda will stay with us!"

She looked up in surprise as if she expected something completely different from his answer.

"Really? You'll let me stay?" She smiled cheerfully as Shigure nodded.

Kyou looked beside him to find her sitting beside him now and staring right at him three inches from his face.

"WHAT THE HELL!!" He screamed only causing her to back away ever so slightly.

Yuki came up and picked her up away from Kyou and sat beside her. She looked up at Yuki and smiled some before she continued on staring at Kyou who only got up aggravated and broke the door on the way out.

"Little Miss Honda? Why were you staring at him?"

She perked up and looked over to Yuki.

"I'm not sure…" She looked to see Shigure and Tohru were no where in sight. "But…I only stare because I feel a connection."

"What kind, may I ask?" Yuki had a look of genuine concern on his face now that he had mostly shown only for Tohru.

"Well, Ever since I was small I remember I had a deep connection with cats…and I feel the same thing with him. Is that strange?"

"No, not at all. I'm sure it's normal." Yuki had lied. This was not normal. Kyou was cursed by the cat and she was sensing it without even realizing it. How could this be?

Yuki looked as she fiddled with the ends of her long sleeves. This girl was not a normal teenager. She was different in some way, but what was it with her? He didn't know, but he would soon find out. Tohru came back and started to clean off the table and then Mana started to help her out. She followed her into the kitchen and cleaning noises could be heard in the background. Yuki got up going to his room to finish the rest of his homework. He would find out more about Miss Honda's sister later.

(Meanwhile)

The steam floated silently in the air as a red haired boy sat in the bath tub silently pondering the days events. Normally he would not be so relaxed, but this was his everyday time when he wound down. Not many people knew that he could be calm and mellow. It was because life with his family and even with Tohru was always so aggravating for him that he always seemed annoyed and upset. He just wanted to escape it all…but, he couldn't. Shigure was right when he said one thing. He DID have a white belt in social skills. A black cat came into the bathroom and sat on the edge on the bath tub staring at him. Kyou just smiled and rubbed it behind the head. It purred softly now as if not minding that it's fur was slightly wet now. Kyou looked as it stared at him unblinkingly and just ignored it since it was only another cat being attracted towards his zodiac. He soon got out of the tub and soon the cat left as he dried himself off.

He went downstairs and found Mana playing video games. She turned and smiled at him.

"Hey Kyou, I bet I can whip you at this game!"

"Oh yeah?! Bring it on!" He yelled as all the calmness drained from him and was soon replaced with pure adrenaline. They played and played for a hour and so far it had been a tie. Yuki came down and saw them playing and smirked down at the two.

"Hey, what are you guys playing?"

"We're playing Inuyasha, I'm winning."

"NO YOUR NOT!" Shouted an aggravated Kyou. We are tied.

Yuki laughed. "That's still the same as loosing Kyou."

Yuki sat beside Mana as Tohru called Kyou into the kitchen just for a moment. Yuki got out a spare controller and the two of them quietly laughed, smiling at each other cheerfully, as they set a trap for the unknowing neko.

Kyou got back and picked his controller up and they started to play again accept this time Mana was winning. Kyou lost at least twenty games before he looked over and noticed something. Mana's controller was not plugged in and in it's place was another plug which lead to Yuki, who held a game controller.

"Why, you DAMN STINKING RAT!!! Were you playing the whole time?"

Yuki nodded and did a secret handshake routine with Mana making the carrot top even angrier then he was before as he stomped away. Shigure heard the noise and came in as the secret hand shake was complete and sighed knowing something happened just then that he had totally missed. Wait though, he remembered just then that Tohru was taking a bath just then. Maybe he could see if his new "Invention" worked.

Mana smiled over to Yuki now as a curious look came over her face.

"Hey Yuki? Has Kyou always gotten angry at you like that?"

"Yes, yes! We've always been at each other's throats."

"I bet he hates leeks too huh?"

"Did Miss Honda tell you that?"

"Nope, it's a gut instinct. Cats hate things that have the toxins that leeks have in them. It's the smell, you know."

"But, Kyou isn't a cat." Yuki blinked staring at her as he told her a flat out lie.

"Yes Yuki, but…he just seems like one to me. I can usually tell which zodiac animal is most like that person just by looking at them." She got up and looked down at Yuki now who seemed to tense at the word "zodiac" just a bit.

"You for instants, I can tell you are the year of the rat. Am I right?"

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"Your intelligent and calm voiced all the time. Strangely…you have grey hair. Don't tell me that's natural is it?"

Yuki nodded and she smiled cheerfully.

"Nope! Never ever wrong!" She saw Yuki getting up and continued on with something she'd been thinking to say. "Hey…umm…Hey Yuki?"

"Yes? What is it Little Miss Honda?"

"Well I was wondering…if we could go see a movie some time."

'Wow, she doesn't seem to waste her time like Tohru does. Actually, she's nothing like her at all. I better stay on my Guard.' Yuki thought to himself before agreeing to the date he'd be having. "Sure, when would you like to go?"

"Maybe…Saturday at 6 P.M.?" Ok, now it definitely was a date. "Is that day good for you ?"

(Meanwhile)

Kyou spied on them as he watched Yuki blush as they agreed on a date at the movies. He was surprised Yuki agreed to it. It was unlike him to agree to dating a girl. He snuck back up to his room to watch a special "Teacher's Pet" DVD that he just bought. (Btw, Teacher's Pet is a hentai as well as a crappy Disney show.) He opened his door though to find Tohru was putting some of his laundry away. She was happily carrying the empty laundry basket out of the room when she saw him in time to stop from bumping into him.

"Oh, Hi Kyou. Where've you been? I heard Yuki and Mana played a trick on you. Are you alright?" Tohru really did look concerned. She was such a sweet heart at times.

Kyou scowled away from her at a general direction where they might have been at.

"Yes, and if that isn't enough they are going on a date! DAMN HE BEAT ME AND HE'S THE FIRST TO HAVE A DATE! IT'S NOT FAIR!"

Tohru's eyes widened. "Yuki and Mana are dating?"

Kyou's eyes filled with regret. Somehow he knew that he had said something wrong as always.

To be continued…

Please Tell me what you thought of this. If I get at least one review then I will keep on moving with this


	2. II

Title: Cursed for the Cure

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket, Not mine.

Comments: Ok! Due to requests I have made this next chapter for all of you viewers out there who can't wait to see what happens next. Hmm, I keep getting requests for a Kyou/Tohru Pairings. This is so difficult to decide. Do what I want to do or do what the crowd wants. That might be the same thing or it might not be. Well, I guess you'll just have to read on damn it and find out!

Shigure walked down the patio as the sun rose steadily on the horizon as he sung a chorus of his favorite tunes.

Breakfast Time! Breakfast time!

All for me! Breakfast time!

He sniffed in the air as his dog senses told him that breakfast, was in fact, almost ready. He sniffed hard trying to find out what Tohru was making. It smelt allot like salmon and he knew he'd have to race Kyou knowing the fur ball would probably seize the moment with his favorite dishes and eat every crumb in sight. He sat at the table as Yuki came in laughing at a joke that Mana had obviously told him since she was walking right beside him. Her hair was down and looked allot longer then it originally did. She was laughing along with Yuki as they both sat down. Shigure smirked at the opportunity handed to him.

"My, my Yuki. You seem very happy today and you even came down at the same time Mana did. Were you up to something last night because I did hear quite a bit of noise while I was working." Shigure marveled at his lie as it at been as silent as a tomb last night and he knew full well they had done nothing.

Yuki glared coldly at him.

"You sick basterd, don't you have other things to worry about?"

Shigure laughed hysterically. "No Yuki, I have nothing better to do."

All the while Shigure and Yuki gibbered and jabbered Mana just sat and watched as Kyou came running in the dining area and into the kitchen. He must have smelt what was cooking by now…but still, now he was alone with Tohru. Soon they both came, Tohru looking cheerful I might add, out carrying treys and set them on the table. Soon everyone ate and soon the sink was filled with dishes. Kyou went to get his things ready while Tohru did the dishes. Mana came and dried them putting them away for her as they talked.

"So…you looked cheerful when you came out of the kitchen with Kyou. What were you doing huh?" Mana had a deep look of curiosity on her face now as she swiftly dried plates and bowls and things.

Tohru just smiled her goofy grin. She was way too innocent, least Mana and everyone else thought so.

"Oh nothing, we were just talking is all."

"Oh, and Tohru? I'm enrolled in your school now. Isn't that cool? I'm Not in the same class as you though since I'm a grade lower."

Tohru smiled cheerfully up at her. "Really? That's great Mana. I'm sure you'll like it there just as much as I do."

Haru picked at his ear stubbornly as he and Momiji walked down to their class when they saw Tohru talking to a younger girl who hugged her and then went into their class.

"Oh, Hi you guys." Tohru beamed happily at them as Kyou came beside her.

Haru was curious about this new girl.

"Hey Tohru, who was she?"

"Oh! That's my little sister. She's living with us now."

Haru looked surprised and I think he started turning black.

"Wow, that's a bolt from the blue. So what's her name huh?" Haru had that smirk on whenever he was about to flirt with another lucky girl that would probably go on a date with him.

"It's Mana."

"Hmm, what a pretty name." Haru looked deep in thought."

"Your wasting your time Haru, she's already gotten a date with Yuki." Kyou laughed and shook his head some at the total shock and anger on Haru's face. Not only would he not have a date, but his first love was taken now.

"Your Joking right? This isn't some stupid Kyou prank is it?"

"No Haru" Tohru looked over at him in concern "He is taking her out this Saturday."

"Damn! I was hoping it was a joke!"

"OH! I'm sorry Haru!" Tohru moved to comfort him then the school bell rang.

A black cat sat across the hall. All it did was watch as young teens poured into their class rooms with haste.

(Saturday Morning 9 A.M.)

"Ya' damn rat! What did you do with my dot hack movies huh?"

"I didn't take them, so find them yourself stupid cat."

"Oh yeah rat boy, bring it on!" Kyou pulled up his sleeves like he'd been itching for a fight the whole time.

"No, Kyou wait!" Mana came up and right before she reached Kyou she tripped on him turning him into a cat. Her eyes widened at the sight. "Umm, what…what just happened?"

She picked Kyou up and, but her clumsy as slipped on a wet spot on a floor just as Shigure walked into the room and she bumped both him and Yuki causing them to transform as well.

"Oh…Oh my god…" She looked down at the cat, the rat and the dog in confusion. "Is this normal?" She asked herself without realizing they could still speak. Yuki looked up at her with a worried look on his rat face.

"I'm…I'm sorry Mana. I should have told you."

She turned to Yuki.

"Tell me what?"

"Well, our family carries a curse that transforms certain members into the Chinese zodiac when we hug."

"Oh, I see. Well I guess there's nothing that can be done, but where still on for the movie theater right?" She smiled cheerfully down at him as she had only examined the fact that they were cursed. She had done what Tohru had and she'd looked completely through the curse. She stared over at Kyou. "Hey Kyou…I just want to say…" Kyou looked over expecting something good too. "How come if you're a cat your so clumsy?"

"YAAAHHHHH!!!!" Kyou yelled in anger and ran out of the room and Tohru followed after him.

Meanwhile, Shigure looked in deep thought. "Well, since you know about the curse now…I'll have to tell Akito."

"Who….who's he?"

"He's sort of the head of the family if you know. It's important that I speak with him."

Both Kyou and Yuki glared at Shigure. It was bad enough that he knew about Tohru. It was also as if they had leashes on their necks and Akito held them all in his hand. The only way they could be free is if he died, Then they would probably still stick around and sniff his remains since they had no where else to go. It was all too sickening for the both of them and they were sick of the antics and the bullshit that being apart of the Sohma family had been.

They soon transformed and were naked again. Mana stared away as they got dressed. She got up to a fully dressed Yuki now and had just remembered something she wanted to ask Yuki.

"Umm, Hey Yuki?"

"Yes Little Miss Tohru?" He seemed worried about what she would say to him now.

"Can…can you call me by my first name? I'd really like it if you did since I don't like being called 'little miss' if you don't mind that is."

Yuki seemed surprised by this, but he seemed to also give a smile of relief.

"Yes…Yes Mana. I'd love t-"

He was interrupted completely as Mana quickly pressed her lips against his making him suddenly go quiet as a blush graced his cheeks. Shigure snuck away as he saw it was the right moment to do so as a malicious smirk appeared on his face.

(Meanwhile)

Shigure watched as Tohru and Kyou sat on top of the roof talking to one another. She was a big part of his life and she always knew the best things to say. Even if she was a bit naive she was still the wisest person that they would come to know. She was also the one thing that they were all not, Unselfish. Shigure wished he knew what they were saying, but soon something happened as Tohru stood up she slipped and…

…To be continued….

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Ha ha!!! I left you at a cliffy and you can't do anything about it!!! Bwa ha ha ha ha ha haaaaa!!! Remember, reviews equal more chapters and more chapters mean a constant potato chip addiction from me.


	3. III

Title: Cursed for the cure

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is not mine but this lovely basket of fruit can be your for just 10.99. Shipping and handling costs apply.

Comment: Thank you all for your comments and reviews. To be honest I didn't think I'd get any reviewers and I was not even planning on making a second chapter much less a third one.

Kyou held onto Tohru's hand in a tight grip as a look of panic squashed itself onto both their faces. Kyou struggled to pull her up while he tried not to slip himself and he barely managed as she fell on top of him transforming him into a cat. Tohru looked startled from this as her eyes widened as Kyou's clothes fell off the roof.

"I…I am so sorry."

Kyou sighed and tried to repress the anger that wanted to explode out of his mouth at this point.

"Tohru….just…carry…down…latter…no…slipping…again."

Tohru sighed knowing he really was trying as she picked the orange, angry cat and climbed down the later and picked his clothes up carrying them both inside. She took him to his room and sat his clothes and him on the bed where he'd be able to change in privacy.

"Tohru, thank you."

Tohru nodded and before she left he changed back. She almost panicked, but then she covered her eyes with her hands as he'd gotten dressed. Suddenly Tohru could see Kyou's cat-like ears pointing upward and wondered what he was thinking about. He turned towards her as he walked closer to her now.

"Hey Tohru? Maybe since Yuki and Mana are going to the movies and all…I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go see a movie too?"

Tohru blushed a bit making Kyou smile. It was really cute how she blushed.

"Yes…I'd love to go…I even have the day off of work today, so it'd be perfect."

Kyou smiled some. She was the only one who made him smile. That was why he liked her so much. And she had even seen his other form, yet she still cared so deeply about him. They went downstairs and Kyou suddenly wanted to run. If you saw what he'd seen then you'd know it by now that it was Kagura come to see her "True Love".

"Kyou, Darling!" She wore an angelic smile as she gracefully ran up to him then suddenly she turned evil. Even her grin was evil now. "I'VE MISSED YOUUU!!! YOU HAVEN'T CALLED OR WRITTEN OR EVEN EMAILED ME AT LEAST!"

Kyou screamed as he ran somewhere to hide, but Kagura kept on the hunt for him. When she finally found him he and Tohru were kissing behind some laundry that Tohru herself had hung. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she walked away quietly and disappointed.

(Meanwhile)

A white and black haired teen looked at a map of the city. He was lost and trying to find Shigure's house. He'd been lost for two days now and getting lost constantly can get a little frustrating. He saw the path he needed and went straight for it when he saw Yuki and Mana coming out of the paths way. They passed him as he went onto the dirt path, but didn't say a word. He continued on until at last, he'd somehow found himself lost again, but he'd seen Kagura crying by a tree and wondered what was wrong. He came up by her and put a hand on her shoulder causing her to stop sobbing suddenly but her hands were still over her face.

"Who…who's there?" She managed to choke out.

"It's, It's me. Haru." He leaned down in front of her and held her close. "Kagura, is something the matter? Are you alright?" His voice held deep and loving concern for his older cousin.

"Haru? Kyou…I saw him and Tohru kissing…"

"Kagura, you don't need him. He was never even in love with you to begin with."

"B…but I love him."

"I'm sorry…I just don't know what to say." He held her tightly as she cried into his shoulder. He wanted to do something for her, but what could he do?

(Meanwhile)

Tohru blushed as Kyou's lips still pressed against her. His tongue ran across her bottom lip some and she had just parted lips as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. This was her first kiss she had ever shared with someone and she was new to the whole experience. Kyou blushed as if thinking the same thing but he slowly started to feel his way around her mouth. It was so odd how she had loved the cat of the zodiac for so long and now here he was in front of her. It was like a fantasy come to life. He held her hips close with is warm, strong hands then suddenly a snapping sound was heard and a flash went off. Tohru felt Kyou stop kissing him suddenly and they both turned to see Shigure with a camera in his hand.

"Ah, I see I've been spotted!" Shigure laughed some. "Ayame will love this picture, so brilliant! So daring!"

"YOU SICK BASTARD! GIVE ME THAT CAMERA RIGHT NOW!" Kyou didn't look too happy and Tohru looked nervous as Kyou, now, chased Shigure all over the place. No one can find Shigure when he hides. It's mysterious how he can disappear without a trace, but when they finally found him he was drinking a cup of tea and reading a book like nothing had been going on at all.

"Where'd you put it?" Kyou questioned him glaring harshly at the calm looking dog before him.

"Where'd I put what Kyou?"

"You know what I am talking about mutt face, the damn camera is what!"

A fake look of realization came on Shigure's face.

"Oh! You mean that? I lost it."

"No you didn't!!!"

"Yes..I did."

(Meanwhile)

Ritsu sat at a library table as he scrambled through piles and piles of paper. His report was due tomorrow and he had a very limited time to finish it. Why was he so pathetic? He didn't know, but he did know that he needed this grade. Without it he'd be an even bigger failure then he was before. If only he were as smart as Yuki-san, then he'd have it all. He'd been trying to sort through this same mess for hours now and it all seemed hopeless when an unfamiliar face appeared. She wore a school uniform, the same as Tohru's. She also wore her short black hair down.

"Hi there, you seem like your in trouble. Do you need any help?"

"Umm, do I know you?" He looked up at her shyly.

"No, but you really do look like you in trouble ma'am. Are you writing a report of some sort?"

His eyes widened as he realized he was in his kimono and that's why she thought he was a woman.

"Yes, yes I am"

She smiled cheerfully all the same.

"Then let me help you if you don't mind."

She looked through the papers slowly piecing them together. A black cat watched them outside the window with piercing green eyes. It got up taking one last look before it left and began running down the street where it would find the Sohma Estate. It seemed to have been looking for something, but what?

(Meanwhile)

Tohru and Kyou were walking hand in hand down the path that lead out of Shigure's house when Momiji spotted them. He blinked a few times.

"Hey Kyou, Tohru…your holding hands. Why's that? Is it so Tohru doesn't get lost or something?" The younger Sohma really did seem honestly confused.

"No," Kyou said looking at him in surprise "We are dating now."

"OH!" Momiji looked completely surprised at the news. "Well I'm gonna tell Hatori!" He started running right before Kyou started running after him, then suddenly Kyou's eyes met a pair of angered, half crazy ones.

To be continued…

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Well I do hope this chapter was all well and good. I really want to do something with Ritzu. No one ever really does unless it's Yaoi and that's not right seeing as in the manga Shigure's editor seems to hold a relationship with him.


	4. IIII

Title: Cursed for The Cure

Disclaimer: I don't own damn Fruits basket, or onigiri…man I'm hungry.

Comment: Thank you all for your reviews…infact those are the only thing that really inspire me to write…well that and looking at dirty images of shigure taking dirty images. Hee hee.

Hatsuharu glared at Kyou with cold and angry eyes. The only kind that appeared when Haru turned black. This was bad, this was VERY bad.

"Kyou, why'd you hurt Kagura's feelings huh?"

"Haru, that is none of your business."

"The hell it isn't you stupid mangy flee-bag!"

"Alright! Your on you stupid misdirected cow!"

"Oh that did it right there you stupid jack ass! If it's a fight you want then you got it!"

Haru punched and missed Kyou as he felt Kyou's fist going at his cheek. The both of them dodged and missed each other continuously. A door slid open and shut, but they paid no attention to it. Suddenly though, both felt a hand grab a handful each of their hair. Each one was lead to a corner by Mana.

"There, now stay and think things over."

Both of them sat there in their corners confused as to what just happened. Yuki looked amazed at how she handled the two of them in a way that confused them into silence. Shigure looked to be looking in a rather large book which might have meant he was not reading that book at all if you know what I mean. Kagure came in, her eyes puffy, as she sat down. Mana looked over at Kagura half in concern, the other half curiosity. What could have happened to her, she wondered. She then looked over at Shigure in a disgusted manner since she guessed what he was reading. He noticed her looking disgusted and left. A minute later bath tub water could be heard running…maybe even bubble bath water. Kagura looked confused as to why Kyou and Haru had been sitting in corners this whole time when Mana got up and touched both of their right shoulders making them get up and sit at the table.

(Meanwhile)

"Thank you so much, I couldn't have done it with out you….? I'm sorry, I don't seem to know your name." Ritzu looked a lot happier then he was in the previous chapter now that his report was finished.

"It's no problem, my friends call me number two, but my real name is Mai."

"Ah, that's a pretty name, Mine is Ritzu."

"Hey, you want to hang out sometime? I have my number right here if you want." She smiled cheerfully as a golden shiny pin with the letter "Y" stood out on her shirt. She gave him the piece of paper with her name and number on it.

"What's this?" He pointed at the shiny pin that he'd just noticed.

"Oh, just some club at my school. Hey, do you ever go to the movies? Maybe we can go sometime huh?"

(I know, movies again. Aren't I creative?)

"Umm, Sure. I'd love to go to the movies with you."

"Great, I got to go, but call me sometime ok?"

He nodded as she left and soon he left too, but he did wonder yes? Did she know he was a man?

(Sohma House)

Hatori sat in his office filing some paper work. He was always busy and there was never any time to relax for him. If it wasn't Akito it was a family member and if it wasn't a family member then it was paper work. Too much to be done and so little time. This was his personal hell and his holding cell. He glanced at his beloved Kanna. She was still as happy as ever seeing as she was now only a photograph in a picture frame. How could he of let her down? He was not able to protect her. He was weak when he should have been strong. Why was he never strong when he needed to be. He would have cried, but his tears had run dry long, long ago. The silence that surrounded him daily was squeezing him tighter and tighter until he would probably implode. A knock was heard at the door and he got out of his chair to answer the door. He opened it to find a sinister looking messenger boy.

"Hello sir, I was told to give you this." He handed Hotori a note and walked off and away.

"That's odd." Hatori was confused. Who would send him a message. He opened the envelope and pulled the piece of parchment out. It read as follows.

I've seen you around the Sohma property. I've seen you with you patients. Your patient will no longer need your services as required before. Good day to you.

P.S. There are no spelling errors in this letter, just lack of information.

Ok, this was creepy. Who would go and write such things? He didn't know, but he would know sooner or later.

(Meanwhile)

Yuki, Kyou and Haru were playing a video game. So far Yuki had won twenty-four out of twenty-five games. He only lost that one on account that Tohru needed him for a moment. No one had seen Mana for about an hour and they all assumed she'd be back soon.

(Meanwhile)

The pendulum swung back and forth as the darkness swallowed the light in this room. Akito sat in the corner as a single strand of light illuminated a bird that was perched on his finger. It sang a song that no one understood and never would before it saw the visitor and flew away.

"Why have you come here? You are not about to pull a "Tohru Honda" act on me are you? After all you are her sister."

Mana sat on her knees on the floor in front of Akito.

"No, it's exactly the opposite…" Her smile was strange as if she'd been keeping something tucked neatly away for this one occasion. "Akito, I know something you don't…"

"And what is this, may I ask? If you try anything tricky I'll call Hatori." He smiled coldly before his eyes widened at her answer.

"Oh, good luck with that. He's gone on a two hour trip out of the city visiting a sick family member. Who knows what will happen by the time he comes back. I know who cursed your family Akito…and I know their cure. I've known it for years and yet lack of connection had breached my ability to inform you."

"Ok…what is this cure?"

Mana had a dark smile on as if she were in deep thought.

"Well, I am glad you asked my dear friend."

To be continued…

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

The path of this fiction is only going to get darker.


	5. IIIII

Title: Cursed for the Cure

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, but I do own your souls! Bwa ha ha ha haaaa!

Comment: Just for the record, Mai is not an OOC so she doesn't belong to me either. She's a Prince Yuki Fan Club member. No one ever writes about her so I just had to. If you don't believe me look for yourselves. ZIPPO! By the way, this chapter is lemony fresh. Just a warning to you all.

Yuki heard someone coming in from the front and he got up to see who it was. Mana and Akito were in the hall way with Mana leading the way. Wait…Akito? His eyes widened in fear at Akito. He didn't want him to come any closer then he already had, but as Mana approached him so did Akito. Mana smiled and hugged him warmly and planted a kiss on his cheek. Hug…why did that sound familiar? Oh yes, the curse! Mana looked over at Akito inwardly smirking at herself.

"Akito, You must be hungry. Do you want something to eat?"

Akito smiled blankly at her and nodded. "Yes, I would love something to eat miss Honda."

"Good then, I'll make us all a snack to tide us over until dinner."

Mana left for the kitchen while Akito merely sat at the table. Yuki sat across from him looking at him with curiosity. Why was he being polite all the sudden. Akito looked over to Yuki with the same blank smile as before.

"Hello Yuki, It's been a while since I last saw you has it not?"

Yuki blinked unsure.

"Yes, it has been."

"You seem like you are very happy here. Are you?"

Yuki looked down at his lap and then back up at Akito.

"Yes, I am quite happy here."

Akito flinched a little as if he were trying to show his real emotions, but somehow could not do so.

"Well I am happy for you Yuki-San. And You've even managed to capture Mana's heart I see too. You make a lovely couple."

"Yes, we are quite in love."

Yuki blinked even more confused. Wasn't this the same Akito that broke all happy couples in the zodiac up? It didn't make sense.

"I'm back." Mana happily singsong on her way over to the table with a tray of different goodies. Some rice balls, soup and a few other things here and there.

They ate quietly now as the gentle sounds of the trees blowing relaxed the air. Kyou and Tohru came in holding hands and spotted Akito eating at the table. Fear ran through Kyou's blood now as the dark god-like boy looked up at him.

"Ah, I see you haven't been the only ones lovey-dovey around here. Kyou and Tohru are dating too? I expected it to happen. Kyou, Tohru, Are you both hungry? Mana made rice balls. I even think there are a few salmon flavored ones."

Kyou saw the blank uncharistic smile on Akito and knew that something in this picture was terribly wrong.

"Tohru…lets go to my room." Kyou spoke so softly that only she could hear it.

She looked over questioningly and nodded following him upstairs. Right as they got into the room Tohru had a clumsy moment and slipped on the rug falling on Kyou making him fall. He looked annoyed as she lay on top of him now.

"Tohru, that's the third time you've done that….today? Why haven't I transformed? Your laying on top of me."

Tohru got up and, not thinking, she sat in his lap.

"I…I'm not sure, but wow. Do you think we can hug?" She shifted around a bit so she'd be more comfortable.

"We can do more then that if you shifting on my lap like that Tohru." Kyou had a slight blush on his face and now Tohru did as well as she finally realized what she had done as she felt something poking at her. "If your not ready it's ok."

Tohru smiled at him and kissed him lovingly. He always thought of her and she always thought of him and that's the way it would always be. She shifted more on his lap, this this knowingly, as she felt Kyou becoming harder by the second. His breathing became heavier as well.

"Mmm, Tohru, I want to…I want to feel inside you."

Tohru whispered in his ear in a soft and sexy voice that he'd never heard from her before.

"My, my, you're a naughty little neko aren't you?"

Tohru went and locked the door and one piece at a time she took her clothes off. Kyou just stared in amazement for a second before he ripped all his clothes off in one movement. Tohru had never seen someone undressing that quickly before in her entire life. She looked down at his throbbing dick. It really was a nice size. He came up to her grabbing her by the waist kissing her deeply as she felt him throbbing against her making her moan some. He lead her over to his bed and laid her down on the edge of the bed as she wrapped her legs around him. He played with her for a while before when he tried to get inside her. He realized though as he felt her, that she was virgin. He wanted to be gentle the first time so he thrust slowly inside her. She winced only a little as she lost her virginity. He licked at her bottom lip as she let his tongue inside her mouth. Their tongues tangling with one another as she moaned in pleasure. He was now deep inside her and slowly thrusting in and out of her. Soon they had to break apart for air and what Tohru had said in that one breath made Kyou's blood pump even faster.

"Mmm, Kyou, Faster."

He immediately obeyed her going faster and faster making Tohru moan and scream in pleasure. Sometimes she'd even moan out Kyou's name making him go all that much harder and faster on her. She screamed in pleasure as Kyou cummed deep inside her. They got their things together and went to take a bath together and possibly more fun ahead.

(Mean while)

Yuki, Akito, Shigure and Mana all looked sat at the table with shocked faces at the noises they had heard just then. The walls of this house did not hold sound out very well and Shigure had an amused look on his face that disturbed even me. They knew full well what just happened as Mana got up.

"Well, I'd have to say this is the perfect time to go to the movies. Who wants to go my treat?"

To be continued…

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Umm, sorry this chapter wasn't big. I will work on enlarging them….hmm, somehow that seemed wrong to me. Oh well!


	6. IIIIII

Tohru and Kyou came out of the steaming bathroom dressed and refreshed from all the fun they'd been having. They noticed everyone had gone somewhere. Kyou opened the back porch door and found a black cat with a red ribbon around it's neck. It rubbed against Kyou's leg in an affectionate way meowing and purring to his annoyance.

"Aww, what a cute cat!" Tohru smiled happily as she picked it up petting it as it purred.

"It's a black cat Tohru, it's bad luck."

"Aww, but it didn't cross my path did it?"

The cat shook it's head no and it earned two stares of confusion.

"Can that cat understand us?" Kyou poked at it some before it bit his finger making Kyou yell out a scream of pain. "Damn that smarts!" Blood seeped from the bite.

"Kyou, your bleeding, Lets go inside. I know where the first aid kit is, ok?"

Kyou smiled some up at her. She really was good about thinking of others. They went inside and the cat followed. It watched as Tohru cleaned and bandaged his bite. It's as if it knew what was going to happen all along. A knock came at the door and Tohru got up and answered it. Outside was a panicking Hatori who seemed almost out of breath.

"Tohru, thank goodness, have you seen Akito? He's gone missing."

Tohru and Kyou both looked at Each other and then back at Hatori.

"Yes…but the last time we say him Mana and Yuki were with him."

"Did you hear where they were going?" Hatori looked greatly concerned.

"I…I'm sorry. We didn't hear where they were going."

Tohru tried to keep herself from panicking as she hugged Kyou tightly. Hatori knew in that moment when he didn't transform, something was wrong.

"Kyou, you…you didn't transform. How?"

"It's amazing isn't it?" Tohru squeaked happily. "For some odd reason neither Yuki or Kyou transformed. It just stopped all together."

"Interesting, can I see something Tohru?" Tohru turned and faced him confused now. ""Yes, but what would you like to see Hatori?"

Hatori hugged Tohru and did not transform. He backed off of Tohru as his eyes widened in surprise.

"This…is strange."

"Yeah Hatori, strange that your hugging my girlfriend." Kyou blurted out.

"If Akito knew you two were dating it can mean disaster Kyou."

"But he does know…" Tohru mumbled. "He also knows Yuki and Mana are dating. All he did was smile and talk."

"Yeah…" Kyou said frowning "His expression though was all spacey and dreamy…I got a weird feeling that something more is going on and we aren't in on it, but it's still effecting us."

Shigure burst into the front door and looked to be on his way to the kitchen when he noticed the house was not completely empty.

"Ah, I thought you guys had gone to the theater with the others. What's wrong? Not feeling well?"

"No you asshole, we just didn't want to go." Kyou shouted at Shigure while pointing at him.

"Ah, and what have you and Miss Tohru have been doing all this time hmm?" Tohru blushed making it obvious.

"That's none of your business Shigure." Came Hatori's voice as he came into view. "If Akito is at the theater then I must be on my way.

Hatori opened the door only to find that Yuki, Mana and Akito were about ten feet from the door. Yuki was the only surprised one that Hatori was there. Mana smiled up at Hatori cheerfully.

"You must be Hotori, I've heard allot about you. My name is Mana."

She bowed her head gently then looked up at him then she turned towards Yuki.

"Yuki, maybe you can show Akito around if you don't mind."

Hatori thought it was odd how they both agreed and went on their way.

'Hatori, May I speak to you in private?" She had a look to her now that was irregular for him to see in a person. He felt himself nodding even though he'd planned on not agree.

"Sure miss Mana."

"Ok, then follow me."

Hatori followed her unwillingly into a backroom. She now had a chaotic smirk on.

"Would you like to know something…the reason you don't transform any longer?"

"Yes, I would."

"Well, The person responsible for placing the curse on your family is someone from the Honda family. Every few generations can control anyone who's been cursed by the zodiac except for the cat. He still has to wear his beads because someone else gave him that curse. I control you all through Akito. He's like my control panel."

She turned to him smiling menacingly as she put a hand on his cheek.

"Do you know what becomes of snow? It turns into water and water turns into nothing. You are nothing to me or anyone." Hatori shifted uneasily wanting to cry at what this girl was saying. How could she have known his weakness all along. "Your precious Kanna is pregnant anyways and if anyone of the zodiac members have died then she will give birth to another. You see? The cycle never ends." She turned to leave the room then turned to him for one last statement. "Oh, and this matter? It stays between us just to let you know." And with that she was gone.

The black cat with the ribbon tied around it's neck sat in the doorway looking at Hatori as the light shined in it's eyes making it's pupils into slits. Tohru came and picked it up making it mew and paw at one of her pigtails. She looked up to see a shocked and devastated Hatori and it seemed to spark a flame of concerned in her.

"Hatori? Are you alright?"

Hatori straightened up and put a fake smile on.

"Yes, Miss Tohru, I'm quite well."

Tohru smiled and nodded, but she still looked as if she knew there was something wrong.

(Meanwhile)

Ritzu showed up at the theater wearing his hair in a ponytail, a simple white shirt and black pants when he saw Mai in front of the theater. She wore a black tank top and a skirt that went to the middle of her thighs. She smiled cheerfully waving at him. "Hey, what took you so long, I've been waiting for a little while now."

Immediately he started panicking. "Oh, did…did I really? I so sorry."

"It's ok, I was early anyways."

"But…I should have been early too."

"Relax, You wanna go to the mall after this? Maybe it'll help you relax a bit ok?"

"Yes, that would be great."

They looked at the movies, not wanting anything scary of coarse. They picked a comedy of coarse and went in.

(An Hour and a half later)

Ritzu and Mai were walking in the mall now when they ran across an electronics shop. There was a CD on display that Mai seemed to gawk at. It was blank and Titled "System of a Down, Steal this Album".

Ritzu couldn't read English very well so he really didn't know what it said, but you could tell what was on Mai's mind and it was not good. She didn't really wanna go through with it though because a black cat had somehow gotten in the mall and was staring straight at her. It's red ribbon was twice the size of the cat. She wasn't sure why it wasn't fighting to take it off, but she did know she didn't like being stared at like that.

(Meanwhile)

Ayame sat in the back of his shop sewing and cutting. He had this odd inspiration that came from nowhere for an outfit. No one would have thought to make such an outfit as this as before him so he was determined. The seriousness that appeared at no other time could be seen , but somehow he knew there was something more behind what he was doing like someone was pushing him to do it. His Assistant had to take the day off sick so she had been no where in sight the whole day and he'd already finished all of his orders for the day as he continued on with his work. He heard the front door bell ringing and knew there was a customer up front. He came to see that it was a girl young girl in a black Kimono. She smiled cheerfully.

"Ah, you must be Yuki's big brother are you not?"

"Why, Yes. How do you know him?" Ayame was a tad surprised by this.

"I'm Tohru's sister Mana. I came here because I heard you made requested outfits."

"Why…yes…yes I do. Who told you?"

"Akito told me himself."

Ayame's eyes widened in shock.

"A…Akito?"

(Meanwhile)

Somewhere in the woods Hatori was tying a bow knot to hang himself. There was no fucking hope for him. He was nothing…nothing but water. He tied it to a high branch and stood on top of a tree stump preparing to jump. This was it Kanna, This was all he had to do and all this misery would be gone for good. He was tired of this life and he wanted it all to end right now. Just as he was jumping the rope snapped as a gun shot was heard. He fell to the ground in pain as the tree stump went into his stomach. A foreign looking girl ran by him holding a gun in her hand.

"Hey you!"

He looked up at a brown haired girl who wore a pair of short shorts and a t-shirt. Her shoulder length hair was held back with a headband and there was a frown in her hazel eyes.

"What the hell were you thinking hanging yourself?" She sounded harsh, but there was a ring of caring in her tone of voice. "There are better solutions you know."

Hatori coughed a few times and looked up at her miserably. "Not for me there isn't."

"Yes, there is. Now why were you killing yourself?"

"I…I don't even know." He couldn't even tell her the real problem. It was stuck inside and he could not even put it into verbal words. She looked at him now in confusion and knelt down to see into his eyes what the problem was.

"Something is stressing you, I can see it. Who's telling you around or what is happening. I'm not a scycic so tell me."

"It's…complicated…I can't say it…"

The girl sighed feeling something rotten in the air. She'd hoped she wouldn't have run into trouble this time, but she did. Another pathetic human she'd saved and another dollar short is all she would have.

To be continued…


	7. IIIIIII

Hi, My name is Thursday. I'm a transfer student from America and no matter where I go in this world all I run into is trouble and people in trouble or doing something that will get them into trouble. Whenever this happens I find myself obligated to help them in some form or manner. It's always a pain, but I know if I just leave them there I'll always feel like complete shit later on.

Thursday glared down at the silent man now. He could obviously feel her glare, that's why he must have been so quite.

"What is your name?"

The dark haired man looked up at her and when he spoke his voice was eirily mono toned.

"It's Hatori Sohma…but why are you interested?"

"Hmph!" She put her gun into a holster that was strapped to her leg. "Well, gee, do I get a thanks for saving your life at least? Come on!"

"You…You just prolonged my misery you treacherous bitch!" Hatori glared up with his good eye now as Thursday glared back.

"What the hell is wrong then, just spit it out!" They both were arguing now.

"I…I can't tell you…!"

"Then…" Thursday took a deep breath and counted to ten. That always worked right? "Why Don't you show me if you can't say it, ok?"

"But what could you do to help this situation?" Hatori had a look of slight uncertainty now. She knew he was worried.

"Look, just show me then if I can help I'll try. Ok?" She had a worried smile on as he got up.

"Ok, I'll show you. Just don't say I didn't warn you."

She nodded and they walked to a house nearby. Thursday saw a nice looking brown haired girl and a redhead carrying luguage deep in the woods and wondered silently about them as she turned as saw a huge house.

"This is the only start, I'm afraid." Hatori opened the door to find that the house had been altered drastically to look like a thrown room and there on a strange thrown was Mana sleeping peacefully in a sitting up position while Akito laid on the floor next to her in a kimono. Yuki leaned against the other side of the chair asleep as well. Mana's eyes opened wide and she stared at the two of the without saying a word. She looked at Hatori in a confused manner.

"Hatori, Your supposed to be dead. You are nothing remember? When Snow melts it becomes nothing."

She stood from her seat now smiling coldly at him which seemed to have affected him greatly since he had then taken one step back. Thursday glared and walked forward towards her.

"What the fuck did you do to these people Mana? They are already cursed so leave them alone!" She had her hand on her gun ready to pull and shoot when both Yuki and Akito had gotten up and started walking towards her. Akito grabbed and punched her sending the gun to the floor while Hatori could only look in still, deer-in-the-headlight, shock that seemed to not let him move. She caught her breath only to receive a punch in the eye by Yuki . She growled at both of them and took her gun back in her hand and whipping it several times across both of their faces that were sure to leave bruises, before she finally knocked them out. She pointed her gun at Mana making her eyes widen in fear and shock as she now had the deer-in-the headlights look about her now. One single shot was heard as a bullet hole appeared in her forehead now and she shed no tears and she fell to the floor. That was it.

Hatori snapped back to life as if waking from a horrible nightmare and noticed right away what had happened as he saw the bullet hole in Mana's forehead, also Yuki and Akito knocked unconscious on the floor. A foreign girl with short brown hair in a ponytail stood there with a gun in her hand. She looked over at him in slight concern.

"Are you ok now? Did that bitch try to make you hang yourself or were you doing that yourself?" Obviously this girl had a filthy mouth as well.

"What happened to Yuki and Akito? What did you do to them?"

"Oh…" She looked down at the two boys. "I pistol whipped them until they fell unconscious. It's the only way I could get them from attacking me."

"But why would they attack you?" Hatori looked confused now.

"I saw a girl and a boy walking off this property with luggage. I'm not sure if you know them or not, but they did seem to be in a hurry to leave. Something was going on here and Mana was to blame."

Hatori blinked curiously. "Did the boy have red hair?"

She blinked and nodded. "Yes. Why?"

Hatori glared away from her as he looked into the woods. "Just wondering."

Thursday took a cell phone out and dialed a number.

"Yes, Sage, It's Thursday. I need you to come here quick. Project X is in crisis mode. Repeat, Project X is in crises mode." She snapped her cell closed and put it away. She turned to him now and saw how confused he was. Suddenly a small girl with purple haired, pigtails popped into the room. She looked like a hyper child in an oriental dress. She looked down at Mana's dead body disapprovingly.

"Thursday, You shouldn't be killing people without asking, you know. It's bad for the organization you know."

"That was just Mana Sage. You know what'll happen."

"Yes, Thursday, We'll have to track it's soul before it reincantates another human like before, You know."

Hatori stepped up. "What are you even talking about? What is reincarnating and why are you calling Mana 'It'? Isn't she female?" He still had not his mono toned voice. Sage looked at him for a second and blinked.

"Your one of the cursed ones, Aren't you? You should be careful around this area. It's unstable, you know." Sage was now poking Mana's dead body with a stick. "Hold on, I think I've got something here." A ball of energy came from Mana's ribbons. It tried going near Hatori, but as it did Thursday shot randomly at it scaring it off into the blue clear skies. Bullet holes smoked in Shigure's house and he was bound to notice a draft or two…or three.

"Great, that's just great Thursday, do you always have to be so violent tempered?" Sage scolded Thursday while cleaning the blood off of Mana's bullet hole.

"Well it would have escaped anyways so it doesn't really matter now does it?"

"You dumb bitch! You fucked it all up again!" Another woman stepped in with a thin bikini-like black top that seemed to push her breasts up, short black shorts that almost revealed something and the high heels she wore did not do any better. Her pale skin glowed against her clothes. Her raven black hair was put into a ponytail leaving messy short bangs in the front. Her red lip stick shined as she smirked slightly down at Yuki and then looked back over at Sage. "Hey, looks like we got ourselves a pretty boy here. Can't tell if it's male or female. Which one do you think it is?"

Sage made a grim face towards the woman who was now poking at Yuki.

"Sayuri! Who sent you here? You know that the zodiac curse is MY responsibility and my burden alone."

"Well the boss said you were too incompitant for this job anyways. You're the one who shouldn't b here."

Thursday shot at Sayuri's feet making one of her heels burst off of it causing her to fall down on her back.

"You should really take your shoes off in the house you dirty tramp!"

Sayuri sat up taking her shoes off then proceeded to glare at her dryly.

"Damned cracker! I fucking hate you!"

This merely egged Thursday on as a smiled in a way that you'd normally seen in loony bins and such.

"Good ya dirty assed cunt licking lezbo. I'm fucking happy you hate me."

Sayuri jumped to her feet in that instant.

"What did you say to me?" She was now in a fighting stance and Thursday seemed to just stand there as if she either off guard because of too much confidence or maybe she was an idiot. Either way, Sayuri made the first attack with a punch and she dodged it all the same. Her maniacal smile widened before she punched Sayuri quickly in the stomach sending her to the floor, short of breath.

"Ha! See you little, lezbo, pansy-assed bitch! You can't beat me!"

Hatori felt a hand gliding him swiftly out of the room. And he looked over to see it was Sage that had led him outside and closed the door only partially getting rid of the noise.

"Sorry about that, they get rowdy every time they see each other. I don't know what to do about it."

Hatori sighed and took out a cyg and placed it in his mouth. He was about to light it when…

"Are you smoking? Smoking isn't good for you, Ya know. Shortens the life."

"I know that." Hatori did not show his emotions as he lit and inhaled anyways, but somehow it seemed she knew what he was thinking.


End file.
